I'm Bringing Sexy Back
by Not Freaking Used- Yeah
Summary: Bella & Edward Both Meet At A Club One Night. One Shot. Made To Cure My Writers Block For Another Story I've Been Writing! Not Very Good, But It Did The Trick! XoXo Aubrey
1. Prolouge

Prologue

_**Prologue **_

**Bella's Point Of View**

My eyes traced the grooves of the underside of the mahogany table in Alice's, my best friends, dining room table.

God, how pathetic can I get? I should just face my fears, right?

That's what everyone tries to tell you. I sighed and got up from under the table.

I dragged my feet on the soft, snow white carpet up the stairs to Alice's room.

"Alice?" I called out as I crossed my arms across my chest.

My grey NYU swim team hoodie was three times too big and hung over my light blue jeans or as Alice called "light washed" jeans. What ever.

Alice suddenly appeared with her hands on her small hips in the door way.

"Running away isn't very mature, Bella." I just sighed and sat the in violet salon seat. She rummaged around her bathroom cabinet until she found a pair of silver, gleaming scissors.


	2. The First Of Many Drinks Being Poured

Hi, It's Me

_**Hi, It's Me!**_

_**I'm Back!**_

_**Again!**_

_**lol.**_

_**Anyways,**_

_**Just Incase You Don't Know Who I Am,**_

_**My Name Is Aubrey Arabella**_

_**I'm Eighteen, That's Right! Fresh Outta High School.**_

_**I Am Currently Going To NYU.**_

_**I know, I know, This FanFiction is going to be a tiny bit of a Cliché.**_

_**Get Over It.**_

_**You Are Probably Urging For Me To Get On With The Story.**_

_**So,**_

_**Here You Go!**_

_**XoXo**_

_**Aubrey**_

**Bella's Point Of View**

"Bella, Bella, Bella" Alice chided, "When are you ever going to learn, that when you are blessed with a make over from me, you will always come out looking hot?"

I just rolled my eyes as Alice messed with the new side bangs that she'd cut. "Tell me, why are we doing this again?" I asked as I tugged on the hem of the _very _tiny orange mini dress. "We are going clubbing tonight because we need to get you over Jacob." I almost teared up at his name. "Jeez, Bella. Doesn't some one look sexy tonight?" Rosalie teased as she walked into the room. Even though she complimented me, my self-esteem just dropped a level. Everybody's does when Rosalie Hale walks into the room. Rosalie was wearing a blood red mini dress that complimented her pale skin. "I'm almost done… there!" Alice squealed as she reeled me over to her full body mirror. A very unfamiliar woman looked back at me. Her chestnut hair hung loosely on her shoulders while her bangs were swept to the right side of her forehead. Her full lips were coated with a thin sheet of lip gloss and she only had some eye liner and light orange eye shadow.

"Wow." I whispered as my hand touched the reflection of _me._ Who knew this was even possible. Alice laughed and got out her camera, "Picture time!" She shrieked as Rosalie dragged me over to the middle of the room. Alice put up two fingers, the universal sign for peace, and Rosalie just smiled, while I pouted and took the picture. We all laughed as we looked at the picture and the giant grandfather clock downstairs signaled that it was exactly 9:00 pm. "Party time!" Rosalie yelled as we hurried downstairs and piled into Alice's yellow Porsche.

We made to the club in record time, since Alice has a need for speed. As we walked into the club the song _Hands in the Ayer_ by Flo Rida came on. We made our way over to the bar and ordered our drinks. "Rose!" A voice boomed over the bass of the music. Emmett walked over with Jasper and a unfamiliar bronze haired god. The guy with bronze hair had emerald green eyes and when my boring brown eyes met with his a gorgeous crooked smile let up his face.

"Girls, this is Edward." Jasper said as he wrapped his arms around Alice's waist, "Edward, this is Alice, Rosalie, and Bella." Emmett and Rose were already in a full make out session and Jasper and Alice were already on the dance floor, so it just left me and Edward alone. I smiled as I toyed with the black straw in my drink. Edward sat down and faced me. "So, how long have you known Emmett and Jasper?" I asked causally, trying to make conversation. "I've known them for a couple years. I just got back from making a documentary in Africa with my father," he replied.

"Wow." Was my fantastic reply. He just smiled again, oh that smile. It would make anyone jealous. I was cut off by an angry voice from behind me.

"Who the heck is this, Bella?" Jacob, my _ex-_boyfriend hissed. "Why do you want to know?" I shot back in a cold voice. Embry and Quil were behind him with two blonde girls clingy onto their arms. "Since I'm your boyfriend, I think I should know." Jacob said as he glared at Edward, who had a confused look on his face. "Uh, hello. I broke up with you like a week ago. And if I remember correctly, I am a free woman who can date whoever the hell she wants." I was getting angry now. "I thought I told you we could never break up?" Jacob asked in a strained voice. I started laughing hysterically and had to grip the table for support. Everyone just looked at me like was crazy. Hey maybe I am crazy. "Jacob Black, I don't base my life around you… anymore. I used to but that was back when I was too scared to do anything about the way you treated me. And now, you are either going to leave me alone-" I was cut off by Jacob, "Or you'll do what?" He asked in a mocking tone. "Or I'll do this." I took Edwards bottle of beer and poured it over Jacobs head, who by the way didn't look very happy at the moment. Edward started laughing as Jacob and his friend stalked away dripping wet. I looked at Edward apologetically. "Sorry, I guess I'll have to buy you another drink." Edward shook his head and said, "You won't have to buy me another drink… as long as you dance with me." He then took my hand and took me towards the dance floor.

_**Hi.**_

_**It's Me.**_

_**Again.**_

_**Anyways,**_

_**I'll Update Another Chapter After Atleast 2 Updates…**_

_**You Know The Drill.**_

_**I really, really hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Message me any questions or comments!**_

_**Oh. Yeah.**_

_**Also,**_

_**Which One Of You Guys Are Bringing Sexy Back?**_

_**XoXo**_

_**Aubrey**_


End file.
